


Silence is Golden

by Xobit



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siren needs a Master with a little more… training than Rad. Ultra Magnus needs a sub. Neither are ready to belong to each other but they can play at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> My CoAuthor for this RP is the lovely [Nnoca](http://nnoca.deviantart.com/) from DeviantArt
> 
> Inspiration: [Tumblr](http://mustachachos.tumblr.com/post/39033091955/i-just-wanted-to-draw-pron-with-siren-3)

Cuffed and kneeling was what he was, and for once he was silent, though that was solely because of the anticipation. The agitation in the tidy and orderly office was thick enough to cut, he had been promised so many things by just lose rumors, rumors exciting enough to have him gather up the courage to ask… That had not gone very well at first, not only because of the nature of it all but because such things were regarded as very embarrassing to shout out loud, it was just he wasn’t able to say it anymore silent than setting eleven and even that was enough to make other mechs shy away. Not that he had ever taken offense at such; his designation was Siren after all.

“You are quite the brave mech,” there was a slightly ironic twist to Ultra Magnus tone. He had his back to the cuffed mech, hands busy sorting toys, looking for one particular item. When he found it he spent some time looking over the straps to make sure they could fit with Siren’s helmet configuration. 

“Asking for this,” he shook his head and turned around, toying with the gag in his hands, “you should know that I will take it out of your plating now, every last little mistake you have done while in my squad, there is still time to stop this?” he smiled, a cool almost cruel one. 

Optics darting between the gag and the firm faceplates of their second-in-command, no, he did not want to get out of this now! Had wanted very much to get into this, feel whatever the larger mech would choose to give him. He had to answer though, showing consent as much that he obeyed orders, but in doing so…

“PLEASE, SIR! I NEED THIS! I NEED IT VERY MUCH, AND I WANT THIS. PLEASE, DON’T GO EASY ON ME IT WOULD ONLY MAKE ME WORSE.”

“Honestly, Siren, I do not think you could become much worse… and that vocalizer! I really cannot have you scream like this while punishing you,” holding up the polished to mirror shine gag, his smile grew a little, “this is a nice little thing, it is called a spider gag, it will keep you quiet, see here?” he stroked a finger against the metal and showed the kneeling mech the little sparks that showed the device to be online. 

“It will allow me to use that mouth of yours for something useful, unlike what you usually use it for,” grasping the white helmet and pulling it back, he pushed the gag into the smaller mech’s mouth. It was made to his size, so that his spike could fit though it comfortably, and it stretched Siren’s dermas obscenely, and rather attractively, wide. 

“Well, that is a nice look on you… almost enough to make me take your filthy little mouth already. But don’t worry, I will be using it a lot this session, after all it has been the guilty part of many of your most grave mistakes…”

Of course he tried to defend his case, as he so often did when confronted. It was his right, it was how he was built, what he was made to do! But all his words were fizzled and muffled by the big gag. His jaw slightly ached, telling him that he would without a doubt be sore after this, and oh how he looked forward to that and other things.

“Don’t try to argue with me,” the light slap to the back of the mech’s helmet was nothing but a warning. 

“If you mess this up you will not get another chance, so heed my warnings, Siren,” turning back to his toys he sorted though them, finding a couple he wanted to start with. For now they would only be for teasing, and one for what could be called outright torture. 

“Do you know what this is, nod if you do,” he held the thin band up, turning so that Siren could have a chance to see it properly.

His optics widen slightly behind his visor. Yes, he recognized the item, and damn if it didn’t make him tingle in certain areas. Said areas would have to be allowed to be exposed first though, he didn’t dare do anything without orders now, didn’t want to spoil the possibility of another time. Nodding, perhaps a little too eagerly, he had never been good with holding back emotions, the smaller mech straightened his back struts, showing pride for knowing what the pretty instrument did. Memories of earlier partners being able to hold him just there, having the pain of denied release becoming so close to pleasure, they were his favorites after all and already their second-in-command showed to be highly promising. But it was unfair of him to hold such high hopes, but he wanted, wished so badly...

“Good,” Ultra Magnus leaned casually back against the desk, optics dark as he watched the younger mech. He enjoyed the ‘squirming’ and he wanted to test the other’s stamina. Thoughtfully he toyed with the band, testing its elasticity for a few moments and then he retracted his own panel. Putting the band down he idly used his now freed hands to stroke himself. It was nothing more than a light petting really; he was not trying to get himself off. He just liked the flare of desperation and want in Siren’s optics. 

“Interfacing is easy, you just shove it in, or let someone take you…” he hummed thoughtfully and tilted his head slightly, as if to change his point of view of his willing ‘slave’, “this is something else, it requires courage, trust… I have to wonder what made you trust that I will give you what you need. Of course you could just be taking a chance.”

He pushed away from the desk, letting go of his spike as he walked over to stand before the kneeling mech. Tilting his helmet back, he pushed a finger though the gag opening and felt about in the moist oral cavity, even going so far as to push at his intake. 

“You better manage to drool more, or I will hurt you when I use your mouth,” he smirked, making it clear that inflicting pain was not against his moral code. Especially not when he had practically been asked for it. 

“Hmm, show me your spike, Siren, let me see what I have to work with.” 

He did, slowly. He wasn’t embarrassed or anything, just being polite and being so because he still could. Before he lost the little control he still had over his own chassis, what he was still allowed to control. Of course his frame was already warm and tingly, but his spike was not pressurized. Not fully anyhow, it took time for him to do so he didn’t know why, perhaps because in such delicate things as interface he didn’t like it to be rushed. 

New broken sounds left his vocalizer in attempt to apologize and explain, he had already forgotten the muffler in the gag. His valve didn’t need much persuading, already wet and clenching after that huge spike, but making himself deserving of it would take time. At least he hoped so.

“Such a little piece of a valve shareware we are,” Ultra Magnus made a derisive sound and, carefully, nudged the still rather limp spike with his pede tip, “I suppose I should not be surprised that your valve is dripping before you can show me your spike, but I will tell you this right now! You are not getting any satisfaction before I say so, and right now you are not doing very good.” 

He turned and fetched the spike band before returning to his ‘slave’ and pulled him up by a helmet finial. He held the band up before the other’s optics. 

“This will go on your spike, Siren, and when it is there I won’t take it off until you have earned an overload. You will be in agony before that happens at the rate you are going… are you really sure you want this?” his tone was mocking even as he reached down and took the spike into his free hand, stroking it with gentle care to encourage full pressurization. 

Siren nodded the best he could, trying to somewhat lean into the hand that held him up. The way he was held was awkward, he couldn’t quite order his pedes so he could stand and he was to high up to kneel anymore. His attempts of trying to hold still failed as such, both gravity and that hand making it hard for him.

“Hopeless shareware,” Ultra Magnus slipped the band onto the still not fully erect spike and then reached between the slim legs to slip three fingers into the wet but unprepared valve in a harsh thrust. 

“Cannot even get laid regularly it seems, hm? How do you ever hope to take me,” he twisted his fingers and then pulled them out and stuck them into the forced open mouth, smearing lubricant on the metal of the gag and the stretched dermas in the process. 

“It seems I will have to do something to stretch you, we might as well start with that, come here,” pulling the bound mech with him he pushed him down on the floor before his chair and settled into it, before reaching for a fake spike, one of the many on his desk. 

“You better not have dropped the inhibitor, I will flog your aft raw if you do! Now get on all fours and show me your valve, shareware!” 

Siren scrambled, the best he could with hands cuffed on his back. Chest pressed down, aft held high, knees clamped together, pedes pointing out, at least he knew how to present himself. The forceful pleasure he had already felt by Ultra Magnus’ hand, the rough handling and speech had his valve dripping and twitching wantonly. He wanted this! It had been so long since there had been any mech actually willing!

The zing of his own fluids mixing and coating his glossa made him unconsciously map out the ring his jaw-joints complained about. This gag was full of uses and lovely, much more interesting than the soft ball-gag Rad used. He couldn’t blame him Rad was still learning, still new, wanting to be careful. Their second-in-command however, it sent shivers through his frame. Optics pleading behind the visor, glossa kept out and available, Siren turned his helmet to watch his ‘tormenter’. Was he allowed to have his helmet turned to look at him? Did Ultra Magnus want to see him like this?

“Hmm, this will do nicely I think, for a start at least,” selecting a fake spike, not quite his own size since that would have been too much and also boring, he held it up to study it for a little. Anticipation was as much a weapon as a tool when it came to these kinds of games, Siren had asked for all of it… he would get it. 

“No, no… this won’t do, too smooth,” he put the spike back and took another one, rough spiraling ridges covering the surface. Putting it back again with an annoyed huff he shot the kneeling mech a glare. “You are a difficult one, shareware, I can’t believe all the inconvenience you are causing me!” sorting though the fake spikes again he selected the one he had been going for all along. Smooth but for long, semi soft spikes, and fitted with a powerful vibration device. 

“This one, I’ll look forward to your squirming and begging,” even though he would not actually hear that for a while. Sliding out of the chair he kneeled behind the mech and took a firm hold of the narrow hip with his free hand. Of course he did not simply shove the fake spike in, he teased… baited. Waiting for the moment where Siren would brake enough to attempt to push back. 

His hands were grasping on empty air, the tickling sensations wrecked havoc on his needy valve in the slowest way possible. It was all teasing, just past his rim making him quiver and swallow moans and pleads that the muffler would erase.

So long time of it! Ultra Magnus had such great patience, patience he himself didn’t have, at least not much of it anymore. The muttering of nicknames and the firm voice stating the facts of what depravities being done to him, what he had begged for, what he craved! He was so wet, in both ends, making such a mess, but of course he was.

“Dirty mech, Siren, you really were never meant to be a soldier were you? With how readily you respond to a little teasing you should really just be here to entertain the _real_ warriors. We should keep you trussed up, toy in your valve, ring gag in your mouth for use whenever someone felt like ‘facing,” he pushed the fake spike in a little further and turned it on, lowest possible setting. 

“I might even consent to use you once in a while myself, you do make a pretty picture like this and your mouth is very ‘faceable right now… all that drooling!” he pulled the toy out again, running the quietly buzzing tip around the valve rim. 

“You are nothing but shareware, dirty, filthy hot shareware! I bet you would love it if you were available for the use of all, hmm? Next time you make a mistake on the field I’m gonna lock you spike and valve with caps, I’ll make you wear them till you are ready to suck every mech on this ship off,” now that was a fantasy he could get into himself, he rather liked watching. It was some time since he’d had something that could be called a permanent lover. Let alone one who’d indulge this rougher, more dark side of him. The idea of capping Siren till he was willing to come crawling back was just… hmm, he’d need to use that pretty mouth soon. 

Yes! Yes, he would! It was the only thing he would ever be of use as, bound and gagged, a mindless pleasure drone! The suggestions spun fantasies in his CPU, creating vivid images of himself being taken, used, again and again. Nodding weakly was all he managed to do towards Ultra Magnus as a reply, his whole frame had begun trembling because of the continual current rising in him. He knew he wouldn’t overload, it would just build and build until it reached what his chassis could handle, the toy placed on his spike designed to fizzle it just enough to not reach completion. 

A buzzing sound left his vocals when his chassis betrayed him and sought out its own pleasure, his nearest nodes greedy and grateful for the touch they received from it.

“Such a cheap pleasure’bot…” Ultra Magnus tightened his grip on the other’s hip and pushed the toy inside, relentlessly, till it would not go further, and then he set it on its highest setting.

“If it slips out you’ll earn a flogging, even if you will enjoy such a punishment… which I am sure you will,” letting go of Siren’s hip and the toy he leaned over to grasp his helmet finial, forcing him up and around by tugging on it. 

“Now, let’s try your pretty little mouth, shall we?” he did not wait for the response, pushing the unsteady mech down and slipping his spike in though the gag. He did not allow himself to moan, though the feeling of the warm wet oral cavity was almost enough to make him overload right on the spot. 

Perfect, no mercy given at all. His olfactory sensor was being forced to press and hit against the other’s plating the huge spike going so far in it made his intake filter bend. It was so much of it and both the spike and the toy charged him forcing his chassis to produce more lubricant so it could travel better. He was such a willing slut, yes he was, loved this. Pressing his glossa up against the spike was the only thing he was able to do in attempt to please back, to say ‘thank you’. 

The toy was loaded with electricity, the vibrations from it making the ridges and soft spikes press and play with his nodes. Held up by his helmet, he kept his knees together, felt how his lubricant was staining his thighs. How the current danced and prickled on his plating covered in himself. More sounds were broken and interrupted both by the spike and the muffler.

“Yes, taking it like one build to it,” the mocking words was the best he could manage while fighting the need to empty down the tight intake. Siren was good at this, very good… and enjoying it too, which was a very important thing for Ultra Magnus. Without mutual enjoyment this was nothing. 

“Are you keeping the toy in? Or is it slipping out of you… with all that lubricant dripping to the floor, I think I better find my flogger as soon as I am done with your mouth,” along with a vibrator with magnetic clamps, because he _was_ going to drive the mech half insane with pleasure. 

He was doing his best to hold the devious toy in, but he had to admit that his valve wasn’t holding it very good. If his thighs hadn’t been kept together he wasn’t sure if he had been able to hold. The promise of using the flogger just as an reminder of his place made his spark engorge with further lust and gratefulness. Thankful that this partner could read him, had listen to his request and wasn’t afraid to follow through. It wouldn’t be right if he had to provoke it. 

A particular harsh thrust sent a surge of pleasure through his frame, making him shiver. Was he being good enough? Would he be allowed to taste yet? Would he be found useful enough to be taken more than one time? To have his tank filled? He certainly did try his best at it, trying to flex his intake to create some sort of suction without being allowed to use his dermas, glossa trying to press and move against the spike being so large it pressed it down.

Ultra Magnus held on as long as he could, a somewhat, to himself, disappointingly short time. Pulling out fast he made sure to make the spurts of transfluid painted Siren’s pretty faceplates with its silvery splashes. When he had milked the last drop he lifted the other’s helmet and mockingly cleaned the last droplets from his spike’s tip by smearing them on the offered glossa.

“There’s a good piece of shareware, that was adequate I suppose. I hope you do better later on, now turn and let me see if the toy is still inside you,” if it did not slip out when Siren moved he would have to get creative so he could get the flogger into play. 

Siren tried, did his best to turn and present himself as before with keeping his legs together and thus the toy inside, but that was impossible. He got around on his knees, and his aft was up as it should be, before his valve clenched after the toy leaving him. He tried to whimper, apologize for failing, he hadn’t even been good enough to be filled properly, instead his partner had decided that the precious transfluid was better wasted than in him. The humiliation burned under his stained plating, he had to do better next time, had to do better now.

“Tch… at least I know you are wet enough to take me, even if it causes you to fail at such a simple order,” the derisive tone was followed by an open handed slap to the pert aft, just above the valve. 

“Get over up, lean over the desk,” he stood up, but did not offer the bound mech help, ignoring him in favor of looking over his toys again. He already knew what tools he wanted to use, he was simply giving the other time. The fake spike he selected was heavily ridged with small nubs that would randomly discharge energy, the vibrator was not strong but it did not need to be, and the magnetic clamp was a strong one. The amount of lubricant staining Siren’s inner thigh plating told him he would need that. The flogger was a simple one, flexible mesh over a less flexible plate of thin metal. 

His frame was shaking and getting up properly with good enough footing to get over to the desk took longer than he liked himself, it didn’t take long just… obviously he wasn’t able to move with any kind of elegance or whatever anymore. Not that he ever did, especially not now, he was nothing now… just a frag-toy for someone else’s desire. Getting high enough to be able to lean over the desk was a challenge as well, the desk was taller then what it would have been for his framesize and here he had to balance on his pede-tips to be able to get the same pose. It made his legs tremble and his feeling of being vulnerable even greater, thank Primus, wherever he might be, that the desk also supported him somewhat.

“Let’s see… this one you will like, you don’t have to try and do any work to keep it in your greedy little valve after all,” but before he pushed in the fake spike he slipped in a couple of fingers, eagerly feeling the valve give and the slick hot lubricant. Laughing, a deep raw sound, he pushed in another finger and then another… Primus! He could not wait till he could pound the little mech into the desk. But, in the end this was not for him. Siren craved this and he could deliver. Would deliver and take his payment in the end. 

“Such a dirty little piece of shareware, Primus must have made you for this, taking four fingers with almost no preparation. I do hope you will be a lot tighter when I enter you, I like my pleasure’bots tight around me,” removing his fingers he rammed the toy in, secure in knowing that Siren could take the abuse. He turned it on immediately, slipping it in and out harshly a few times before engaging the magnetic locks. 

Leaning against the straining chassis, he hooked a lubricant coated finger though the gag ring and pulled Siren’s helmet around. 

“I’ll flog your pretty aft now, Siren, I’ll make it so sore you won’t be able to sit come light cycle. Then I’ll use your mouth again, I might even remove the gag to see if you have any skill at all… if you are very lucky I might just decide to use your valve too,” he laughed again, the same raw sound, and ground his erect spike against the top of the smaller mech’s aft. 

“If you think my fingers were big, hard to imagine with how easy you took them, my spike's going feel like it’s splitting you apart, and your aft will be so tender I’ll make you scream with each thrust,” abruptly he pulled back and set to work, the flogger delivering two stinging slaps to the offered target. 

Siren screamed behind the muffler, vents hitching after each delivery to his aft. It stung, pain shooting all over his sensor net, the movement making the toy within him jump, creating new waves of pleasure obscuring, mixing along with the pain. Static was dancing on from his intake, the muffler working overtime to cancel out his shouts and screams. His mind was blurred by sensations, he could hardly decipher what Ultra Magnus was saying. 

Another harsh hit got him arching, chassis writhing, and yet he lifted his aft up for another.

After the first few hits he gentled the spanking, after all his goal was for Siren to enjoy it… feel used and owned, not abused. There was a little wistfulness in the thought of actually ‘owning’ the little pest of a mech. Not his to keep though, this was simply a favor. 

“Is it good, shareware? Or do you want more…” he laughed harshly, “poor little abused mech, can’t even ask me for more, can you? And I bet you want me to spike you so badly, or would you ask for me to stop? Is it too much for you, little pleasure’bot, pretty little Siren who likes to be tried up and used for the pleasure of others…” 

Siren shook his helmet the best he could, it was not too much, there had been a moment where he had almost asked for softer, almost commed the other their code, ‘yellow’, but Ultra Magnus had read him before it was needed. Greedily he wanted more, anything the mech would give him, use him for. 

Another question asked if it felt good for him, mocking truthful words he wanted to hear. The smaller mech nodded, yes he was all this, all too willing to be used.

“I want to be in you, how does that make you feel, Siren? I want to frag your pert little aft into my desk, which is what you want to hear is it not? But you won’t get it, will you?” he tossed the flogger onto the desk beside Siren, hands grasping and squeezing the little aft, easily covering the heated cheeks. Lifting a little, he pressed his spike against the wetness from his valve, thrusting shallowly. 

“Are you in agony yet? Would you be willing to beg me sweetly if I took the gag from your mouth… would you be able to do it quietly?” no, he likely would not, but taunting him with the option was goad enough. 

“Get on your knee joints, shareware, and this time you will suck me off with feeling, or I _will_ sent you back to your quarters with the cuffs and band on… and I will make sure to announce to the entire ship that you are walking home, that not one of them is allowed to help with you little… problem.”

Getting on his knees were more a controlled fall than kneeling, he was _so_ sore. His arm and shoulderjoints complaining for the strain, as well as his jaw and- his faceplates were pressed against the floor again, he wanted to whimper, the toy still buzzing and charging him. Everything was a mix between pleasure and pain, mostly pleasure, sinful and indulging. He did have some trouble to turn towards Ultra Magnus with the state of his chassis, the current in him was so high, violent but not enough to overload, would never be before he was allowed and the gadget removed. He so wished that the muffler wasn’t removed, because he couldn’t, couldn’t speak silently or quiet or even ‘indoor voice’ as everyone yelled at him about.

“Get on with it, oh wait!” the derisive snort was followed by the command that released the cuffs.

“With feeling this time, shareware, if you hope to get something in your valve other than toys you had better make me overload hard,” he reclaimed his chair, legs sprawling out widely spread. He was so excited he was considering using a band on himself for when he did spike the smaller mech. 

His joints sighed in relief when released but he didn’t allow himself to revel in that feeling, busying himself to admire and worship the spike in front of him. Digits skimming and tracing, pressing the ridges and lines, he wanted to kiss it! But he couldn’t he could only press up against the hot metal and force his glossa through the ring press, lick, caress the lovely magnificent spike, minding all the time that the gag didn’t touch the spike at all. 

Following the ridges with his gloassa, he moved his hands up and around the twitching spike, trying to cover all he could with pleasure without swallowing it.

That was very nice, Ultra Magnus allowed himself a moment to enjoy before setting his face plates into a scowl. 

“Sucking, shareware, you were going to show me that you can do it with skill instead of just pathetically taking it down your intake, get to it!” he would have loved to let the mech take his time to explore, but their time was limited. 

‘Sorry!’ Yes, he was here, he had been told to suck, and he had wasted precious time on simply admiring the spike. Glazed optics locked with the second-in-command’s before Siren guided the primed spike to his intake. Inching down he gave little breaks so he could do his best to use his glossa to create the closing he needed to actually be able to suck as he had been ordered to. What he hadn’t covered yet wasn’t neglected, palms and digits pressing and holding. Shifting on slow and medium pace, Siren did his best he could without letting the gag meeting the spike, he doubted that would be pleasant at all. 

He wasn’t sure if the arousal in him was pleasure or pain anymore, the toy within him never let his charge dwindle away from the high point right before overload. He just _had_ to make it well here, not like before, that had obviously not been good enough. He _had_ to do good, to please.

Ultra Magnus allowed himself a groan of approval and put his hand on Siren’s helmet. For now he just rested it there, a reminded that he was the one in power and that this very much meant that the little mech had to do his best. 

“Much better, Siren, you should have done it like this the first time,” he pushed a little on the helmet just to feel the other’s rhythm falter. 

Siren hardly even noticed the holds and pushes, his mind set on what he had been ordered to. If he was too far away he still had his digits and glossa. There was just this need and purpose to please, hoping he did good enough.

He could not last, and by now it did not matter. Ultra Magnus pushed into the willing mouth and let go, spilling his release down Siren’s intake. Keeping the smaller mech’s dermas flush to his interface he rode it out, enjoying every last convulsive swallow around his spike. 

Siren moaned behind the muffler, the rich fluids rushing down his intake. It felt so good to be able to please, to be of use, and he was sure his faceplates tried making him smile, an impossible task with the gag. He did not attempt to move, of course he didn’t, he was at peace.

Pushing Siren away when he was done enjoying, somewhat regretfully since it had felt damnable good to have the other’s mouth around him, he got up. Unsteady for a moment, he cursed internally and then shook the overload haze from his processor, reaching down he grasped Siren’s helmet and more or less ripped the gag off before kissing the other mech. It was not a nice kiss, he was still playing his role and taking great pleasure in dominating the other as completely as he currently could. 

“Such a good little pleasure’bot, I’ll use you now, pound that tight little aft you tease everyone with… oh, if they only knew,” hauling the mech up he reached around with his free hand and removed the maglock. The fake spike slid out almost immediately, slick with lubricant, he laughed roughly. “Why, shareware, it looks like you are ready for me, doesn’t it?” mechhandeling the other onto his desk was easy enough, Siren was most helpful in that. 

His vocalizer creaked, the strain he had put on it while the muffler had been active giving him nothing but odd sounds and static. There wasn’t much, no scratch that, there was nothing in his chassis he had control over anymore, he was entirely to other’s mercy and he had done well, had even gotten a kiss. He felt so glad but still, some mercy, he needed to feel the overload, some sort of release. Please.

“Ready for me, of course you are…” growling Ultra Magnus pushed in, reaching for control with all of his left over willpower. Primus, the mech was slick, tight, and hot. The valve rippled, the calipers restlessly clamping down and releasing in an unsteady rhythm. Charge dancing along each node, telling all too clearly of Siren’s state of arousal. 

Painful arousal. 

Reaching around he took the hard, weeping spike in hand, toying with it as he set a hard rhythm. He had to work himself to overload now, not that it would take long, so that he could overload with the smaller mech. Any submissive needed a reward when having done well; it was always up to the master to ensure he got it… Siren was easy enough to reward. 

So much! All of it! And he felt, oh every node in him was being ravaged, it was good and painful, he needed-! His hips and thighs were clanging into the desk, he loved this, this feeling, being so helpless and full. Another hard thrust and again the vocalizer crackled, staticy nonsense the best compliment and thanks he could give as of now.

Ultra Magnus snapped the band on the hard, overcharged spike, wishing they had more time… that he could, dared, push more. Maybe one orn, but not this one. 

“Give it to me, shareware, it’s what you were sparked to do,” the urge to bite, to leave his mark was suffocatingly strong but he pushed it away, instead pressing the smaller mech harder against the desk, thrusting in harder, faster… chasing his peak. 

‘Ye-!’ That was how far his processor made sense before finally, finally overload crashed over him. There wasn’t any sense only pleasure, just pleasure from everything at once, it blinded him, ravaged and cared for him.

His own overload was heralded by a snarl this time, and he pressed his spike in as far as it would go relishing in the spasms milking it and in the sticky heat coating his hands as he in turn milked Siren’s spike. Panting heavily though his oral cavity air intake, he leaned on the desk, careful not to put too much weight on the pinned mech under him. Out cold, though he could already hear his systems cycle online… 

Play time over. 

For a moment longer he allowed himself to savor the warmth, the closeness, then he pushed his need to cuddle away and pulled himself from the other’s chassis. Not his to cuddle, not even his to kiss like he wanted to kiss right now. 

“Siren? Tell me if you are all right?”

Optics flickering back on, engine humming slightly and systems coming back to him, he felt delicious and tired. Nodding against the desk, Siren smiled. Not really wanting actually say ‘Yes’, he comm.ed back a couple of ‘green’ lights to Ultra Magnus instead. His repairs on his strained vocalizer had already kicked in, and a crackling booming ‘yes’ was perhaps not suited to this situation. As much as he was proud of his own voice he would rather listen a bit more to their cooling chassis.

No cuddling and no kissing, but he could clean them both up. And serendipitously check Siren over at the same time. 

“Stay,” it was not a request, but neither was it a harsh order. He was still the master, and the officer, here, but he was not intend on starting another round. Getting cloth and cleanser he started carefully cleaning the smaller mech, paying attention to how he moved when he touched his aft and valve… and spike. Eventually he helped him off the desk and got him into his chair to clean off the rest of him. 

“There, Siren,” he looked up, letting go of the pede he had just dried off. 

“THANK YOU, SIR.” Yes, his vocalizer was up and running for full again, he could see how Ultra Magnus flinch because of it, not that he let himself smile because of it. Another heavy sigh came from his vents, he was tired and still a bit too warm for his chassis' liking. A good recharge session would fix that easily. The idea of having somemech close by was tempting, but not fitting. That was to perhaps discuss another time, at least with Ultra Magnus if he still wanted to do this, or else he could try asking Rad, he liked to cuddle. 

The smaller mech watched the other stand again before he stood himself. After a few more ‘thank you’s and polite good bye’s, he left the office, smile a little more dazed than when he went in, but just as big none the less. And defiantly a lot more sore than when he came in, yes, asking Rad would be a good idea and then… Perhaps there would be another time, it was no crime in asking.


End file.
